huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Casterwill
Lucas Casterwill is the older brother of Sophie Casterwill. He became orphaned as a young age when his parents were killed due to a massive fire at their mansion in Paris caused by Kiel, a member of the Blood Spiral. History Lucas Casterwill kept his existence secret, leading his sister, Sophie Casterwill, to believe he had died in the fire just as he, himself, had believed her to be dead prior to her joining the Huntik Foundation. He was against fighting openly against the Blood Spiral Brotherhood with his team of Dellix and Lane. When Sophie came back with the Legendary Titan of Bravery, Mythras, Lucas remained skeptical. His views changed when he saw her hold her own in the battle and give Mythras to Vivian Casterwill. He then decided to put his faith in her as the leader of the family. In the final battle against The Betrayer, Lucas fought beside Sandra Lambert and became petrified by the Betrayer's magic for a portion of the conflict. Personality Lucas is proud of his heritage, and very sure of his own power, much like his younger sister. He thinks himself to be more powerful than Sophie, and tends to be sharp towards her, treating her like a child, although it is unclear whether he actually is more powerful than her. Though his strict behavior comes more from worry for her safety than from coldness. However, he doesn't know how best to protect her. During Sophie's trail, when Focauld asked him why he told his sister of the test while he didn't believe in her succeeding in it, he explained that he hopes that when she fails, she will see his point and agree to back off from the fight. He is more of a talker, or rationalist and opposses the idea of open war with Spirals believing that the best way to save the family lies in staying in hiding. He usually prefers to stay away from fights, but he can be persuaded to help, which is shown in "Chasing Void" when after Zhalia's speech he joins in with Huntik team, and in "Spiral War" when he reluctantly follows Dellix and Lane, joining others in fight against Spiral army, though he states he'll never forgive his friends for that. He seems reluctant to leave his team to fight alone. Eventually he agrees to join in the fight after seeing his sister hold her own. He then admits he was wrong and he swears his loyalty to her, showing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was not too proud to acknowledge when he is wrong and when someone shows their worth. He's also not too proud to ask and beg, given that he had begged his sister to go into hiding after she safely got back from Klaus's lab. He is above all a noble and reliable person. Abilities ]] As a member of the Casterwill family, Lucas has access to powerful Casterwill magic. His abilities also allow him access to powerful Titans, although he was unable to pass the Trial of Courage and bond to the Legendary Titan, Mythras. Spells Utilized * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Sunlock Bonded Titans *Feyone *Templar Gallery Lucas Casterwill plain.png|Lucas' Concept Art Lucas Casterwill.png|Lucas S2E31 Young Lucas.jpg|Lucas as a child S2E31 Lucas close.jpg|Lucas S2E39 Lucas 2.png S2E31 Lucas prague.jpg S2E31 Lucas road of alchemists.jpg S2E31 Dellix Lucas Lane attack.jpg|Lucas with his team, Dellix and Lane S2E31 Lucas Lok Sophie.jpg Trivia *The name Lucas is derived from the Greek word lux, meaning "light" or "bringer of light." His name may also be derived from the Latin word Lucanus, meaning "from Lucania," a region of southern Italy. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Casterwill family members